The present disclosure generally relates to enhancing images from electronic displays, and specifically to generate aberration corrected images based in part on a measured accommodation of a user's eye.
Virtual reality (VR) headsets can be used to simulate virtual environments. These headsets include optics which may introduce aberrations into images presented to the user. Additionally, optics of a user's eye (e.g., shape of the cornea) can introduce aberrations in images being focused on the eye's retina. Conventional VR headsets are often unable to fully compensate for aberrations introduced by the headset optics and to account for the optical metrics of user's eyes when rendering content.